


you saw me start to believe for the first time

by WickedSong



Series: you are the best thing that's ever been mine [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy birthday Jenn!, Help - I'm writing cute things again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Skye and Grant are kind of dating, there's stargazing, and Skye contemplates what family really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you saw me start to believe for the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkysweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/gifts).



> So I really enjoyed writing 'the city lights on the water' and you guys seemed to really like it too. So, while I was initially just going to leave it as it was, I had this idea for a second (and maybe, probably final) part. Dedicated to Jenn, because it's her birthday today and I wanted to do something a little special for it. Happy happy birthday to you! <3

Skye lets out a delighted squeal when she spots Buddy bounding towards her. The chocolate lab stops for a second when he reaches her feet, before jumping up on her. Skye bends down so she can receive as many kisses from the adorable ball of fur as possible.

"You know a guy could get jealous."

She looks up and sends a smirk Grant Ward's way "Good," is her reply. His response is to pout - and he honestly looks ridiculous.

When Buddy eventually jumps off her, padding between her and Grant, she takes a step towards the man, pulling him down by his jacket, with the intention of kissing the dorky look off his face.

Of course when she pulls away, he's still wearing a lopsided smile and she almost rolls her eyes at him in that ' _you're so cute_ ' way that she's grown far too accustomed to.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," he says, wrapping his arms around her waist and this time she  _does_  roll her eyes.

"How many times did you rehearse that one?"

When Buddy lets out a bark, Skye laughs, while Grant gives a quick glance to his dog.

Only Grant Ward would give his dog a ' _be cool, dude_ ' look and actually expect it to work.

"Traitor," he comments, still looking in Buddy's direction.

"Hey, hey, he was just answering my question," she says with a grin.

Because really, it became less about them simply 'bumping into each other' and more about them actively going out of their way to meet one another, especially after they spent almost an entire night talking about everything and anything on a bench outside the bar.

And that was three months ago.

He's become a regular among their crowd in that time, finding more reasons to come into the city than he had before. Simmons likes him; and she's adamant that he and Skye are dating.

_Are they dating?_

Fitz likes him too; although whenever Skye makes a comment about the Scot's uncanny resemblance to Buddy, he sulks, muttering that he looks nothing like a puppy.

Not that Buddy is really technically a puppy.

Trip joins them whenever he's not on a shift, and he has that natural charm and kind smile that manages to bring Grant out of his shell a little. Even Phil and Melinda haven't found  _that much_  wrong with him.

They're even almost used to the 'lives alone in the woods with his dog' thing. She kind of has to stress the almost.

Skye, on the other hand, doesn't find it that much stranger than her decision to live in a van and hack computers for a living.

No matter how much her pseudo-parents silently worry.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks, and she realises she's been caught up in her silent monologue for way too long.

She nods.

"So, the usual tonight then?"

 _The usual_  is hanging out at the bar with the gang and she almost nods along. Instead, she shakes her head and he stops, looking confused.

She hasn't known how to put it. But they've been seeing each other for three months, and he's never asked if she wanted to see his place. Granted, it's not really a place and more a secluded cabin in the woods (which would sound creepy if it wasn't him) but she can't help the curiosity that bubbles up inside her.

When she asks him, he looks down, nervously, shrugging his shoulders.

"I just never thought you'd want to see it, really."

He looks a little ashamed, if she's being honest.

"Hey, it's yours." He looks up at her and she gives him a grin. "I'm sure I'd love it. But only if you want me to-"

He gives a nod, quickly. "Of course."

Maybe he has been thinking about this longer than she's given him credit for.

"But," he warns with a smirk, "there's no Wi-Fi."

* * *

It's small, and she can see why it works for just one person and his dog. But she can also see the work he put into the place. She only knows glimpses of his past; that he grew up in Massachusetts, he had two parents, two brothers and a sister; but he doesn't share more than he's comfortable with. She understands that feeling – there are skeletons she'd rather keep in her closet as well.

At least for now.

She looks at him sometimes and thinks opening up to him wouldn't be a bad idea; not a bad idea at all.

* * *

She's the one to suggest they sit out and watch the stars. Grant doesn't admit it as much, but she can tell by the way his eyes sort of light up, that he enjoys doing this. Or at least she guesses he would; it must get lonely out here.

They're flat on their backs on the grass and she points upwards as the stars twinkle overhead, calling out shapes, like she's seen in all those corny romantic comedies she'll barely admit she watches.

"I know it's not much but-"

She cuts off what sounds like some sort of apology by taking his hand in hers and shaking her head. "It's perfect." A pause. "Plus, I'm glad I was right about you and you're not some sort of creepy serial killer."

He nods. "I'm glad too."

It's quiet and sincere and she gives a small laugh. "Well, that's what Phil thought about you at first. Melinda too." He looks a little scared at that thought. She remembers their faces well the first time she brought Grant to the bar. She turns on her side to look at him. "If they knew I was here right now, boy, I would be grounded."

"Yeah sure," he replies, also turning to face her. He reaches out and tugs on the red cap she's been wearing since they left the city. "You know, you don't have to wear that thing just because I'm here."

"I like wearing it."

Which is the truth. She even wears it when he's not there. It smells like him; comforting and familiar and she doesn't understand how someone she's not even known for very long, can make her feel that way.

It's a little silly and it scares her.

He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I used to do this with my sister, you know?" He smiles. "My brother too, before he-"

He doesn't need to finish it. She knows. One died; the other he hasn't spoken to since he took off years ago. It's a fractured relationship with the rest of his family - at best. She shudders to think what the worst could be.

She spent so long wanting a family; searching for it, that the thought of one that  _didn't_  love each other was foreign to her.

She's glad she's holding his hand.

Buddy runs around, barking up at the stars, and it breaks Skye out of her contemplative reverie long enough to laugh. The sound breaks up the silence. Before it felt like it was choking her and now it's gone.

And maybe this is what family is.

Maybe it's Simmons and her excited rambling; Fitz and his adorable sulking; Trip's jokes, and Phil and Melinda's protectiveness. Maybe it's a dog that showers her with affection. And maybe – just maybe - it's the guy beside her who'll hold her hand while they lay back on the grass and watch the stars.

She spent so much time looking for it and she thinks, as she rests her head on Grant's chest and he presses a kiss to her hair; perhaps, she's found it.


End file.
